User talk:Tomknocker
Hi there my friend, I was wondering If you maybe have a Complete Save game for Motorstorm Apocalypse with All vehicles unlocked, do you happen to have one? It's the last Motorstorm game where I need to unlock the vehicles, since you shared and amazing and master piece save for Motorstorm Pacific Rift, thanks a lot for that man! :) Thank you so much for any help my friend, I love the Motorstorm games, really cool arcade racing games! Cheers, Manuel Dust23 I see, no problem my friend, the search and legendary hunt continues :) I've been looking on Internet for days but I just found a realiable save game with three unlocked vehicles, like I said before, the other ones are just for thophies sadly And yes, I know that too, I've used the latest version of Bruteforce to get my save games working and also to change the game regions to match with my versions Cheers, M23 Mysterious Pacific Rift Skins Hey there. Sent you a message, but in case you won't receive it, I'm copying it here: First of all, let me... eh, disappoint you? Modding MotorStorm Pacific Rift is not complicated at all. Matter of factly it is one of less complicated games in terms of savegame modding: everything is laid out in plain text, so you do not have to dwelve in the meaningless numbers and symbols of code - this occurs pretty rarely today. All you need to do is to use a program named Bruteforce to decrypt the PFD of the savegame, and then it is pretty much open for you to change with the hex-editor of your choice. Liveries are witten in the save in lines like this: ... So you just write more lines like the one above for the liveries you want to unlock. Once done, you have to encrypt the PFD with Bruteforce and the savegame is ready to use. Hopefully this was understandable enough, I'm not that much of a teacher. Now, finding the right liveries to write into the savegame might be tricky, and I assume Tolliverj made it all by peek and poke, which is tedious and involves a lot of freezing. It explains why he missed so much. So I've just unpacked all the .psarc archives I found in the game folder on my PS3, then I've compared the liveries I found in there with the ones we've already had in the savegame, and then I've added the ones that were not there. This way I've unlocked so many liveries pretty quickly without a single freeze of my console, and I'm pretty sure there's nothing left inside. As of crashing issues... Thing is, the game freezes in Wreckreation mode because it attempts to create a strating grid from zero every time you start a race, and the mechanics in there are pretty... quirky. If you create a full grid of 12 racers the game may freeze literally on any track - my guess is because some racers' spots in the code are bugged. I'm not sure what causes this issue, and I haven't tested it much, although I'd bet it is not a savegame-related bug. When I was testing stuff, I've launched Wreckreation with only two racers many times and I've never had even a single freeze. So I'm pretty sure about one thing: the more AI drivers you attempt to add in your Wreckreation race, the more chances to freeze you have. Now, in the Festival the starting grids are fixed for every ticket, so they are pretty much unaffected by the Wreckreation freezing bug. In other words, Festival races are totally safe to use. The message has no theme, because I forgot to write it... and I've also included all the links in it. Also, I think I should add, that my YouTube channel has a 2-hour long tutorial, describing pretty much everything I know about modding MotorStorm on PS3. I can share a link if you want to. Thanks for taking interest in my work! - DanverFan65 (talk) 17:56, October 31, 2019 (UTC)